e4sdeadsetfandomcom-20200215-history
The Undead
The Undead are a reanimated version of a human, it's a mindless corpses with a hunger for human flesh, and particularly for human brains in some depictions. Although they share their name and some superficial similarities with the zombie from Haitian Vodun, their links to such folklore are unclear. Many consider George A. Romero's seminal film Night of the Living Dead to be the progenitor of these creatures.[1][2] Zombies have a complex literary heritage, with antecedents ranging from Richard Matheson andH. P. Lovecraft to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, all drawing on European folklore of the undead. The popularity of zombies in movies has led to them sometimes having been taken out of their usual element of horror and thrown into other genres, for example the comedy film Shaun of the Dead. The "zombie apocalypse" concept, in which the civilized world is brought low by a global zombie infestation, has become a staple of modern popular art. By 2011 the influence of zombies in popular consciousness had reached far enough that the United States government's Center for Disease Control used the idea as a theme to promote disaster preparedness.[3] Dead Set The Undead in Dead Set are Running Zombies. They have blue-colored eyes with black pupils. Sure, there are a lot of zombie fans who hate running zombies, but you have to admit that this new incarnation of ghouls has set a strong precedence for up-dating the suspense factor in films. Taking root from the 28 Days/Weeks Later franchise and Snyder’s Dawn Remake, other zombie films added Runners in their movies, too. Flight of the Living Dead, the Day of the Dead Remake, and more eloquently the French zombie thriller Horde have all decided to make Runners their ghoul of choice - but why? Mainly because having the fast moving zombies darting about the apocalypse is scarier to some. The contention here is that it’s easier to kill a slow-moving zombie, while it’s much harder to kill a fast moving one. Simple logic no doubt, but there are some factors that defy the aged zombie rule book. One of the most annoying things about some of the Runner ghouls, such as those presented in ZombieLand and 28 Days Later is that they are not true zombies, because they are not “Undead.” Runner ghouls in these films are infected, but not dead. They are reminiscent of the ghoulish denizens to the Rec and Quarantine films, where a hyped-up version of rabies makes the case for zomboid dissidence. Even more popularized are the Runner types conjured up for the famed Left 4 Dead video game series. Here, the infamous shooter-game not only enlists truly Undead Runners, but also introduces “Mega-zombies” such as the explosive Spitters, Hulks, and Tongue-Lashing ghouls. Resident Evil, both the games and the films, also made a big evolution if their zombie genera. In the early games and films, the zombies are mainly Walkers, but they adopt Runner types in the new additions of their franchise. Yet even so, the dilemma here is trying to figure out what type of zombies can occur in real life, and what type is more deadly to mankind? This question is explored in depth in National Geographic’s “The Truth Behind Zombies.” List of Zombies *Kelly - Bitten by Zombie *Veronica *Marky *Joplin - Killed by Zombies (as a human) *Space - Bitten by Aisleyne Horgan Wallace *Pippa - Bitten by her mom (As human - Deleted Scene) *Angel *Grayson - Bitten by Angel (as a human) and stabbed by Veronica. *Davina McCall - Neck bitten by a Zombie (as a human)- Stabbed through the head (as a zombie with a lamp holder) *Claire - Bitten and eaten by Danny. *Danny - Stabbed by Kelly (with pear of scissors) *Charlie Brooker *Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace *Brian Belo - Shot in the head by Kelly. *Imogen Thomas *Helen Adarms *Paul Furgerson *Saskia Howard-Clarke *Kinga Karolczak *Eugene Sully *Makosi Musambasi *Ziggy Lichman Category:Content Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Dead Set List of Humans *Alex (Killed by Riq) *Riq (Shot by Patrick) *Patrick (Ripped apart by Zombies). Category:Species Category:Human Category:Dead Set Category:Characters